


Day 19: Outside

by ANE925



Series: 30 Days Tumblr Prompt Challenge [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1218844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANE925/pseuds/ANE925
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Rogue group of hunters kidnap Stiles to get to the pack. Stiles is so tired of this shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 19: Outside

Stiles let loose another string of curses as he stubbed his toe, yet again, while wandering around, outside in the dark, barefoot.  Rubbing his hands against his arms to keep warm, Stiles couldn't help but wish he had done more than just knock the hunters out and tie them up.

'Now where are those damn, useless werewolves?'  Stiles thought as the wind picked up, causing a shiver to run down his back?. The only justifiable reason they had for taking this long to find him was if they were picking up Chris.  However, if they were getting Chris, that meant they were coming in a car, or if he was really lucky an ATV, instead of running. And if they picked him up in a vehicle that meant he might actually be able to get back to his jeep before the ice-cream melted all over his trunk.

Cursing again as he stepped on a rock, Stiles thought back on just where exactly it all went wrong, right outside the gas station. It was always the damn gas station. Stiles was setting fire to the gas station as soon as he got back.

“Ow fuck shit hell,” Stiles cursed to himself as he stepped on yet another rock.

“I swear on my jeep and curly fries, the first thing I’m doing once I get back is burning that gas station to the ground.” Stiles seethed as he thought back on how this all began.

______________________________________________________________________________

Stiles was frustrated. Well, frustrated and hungry. Derek had gotten a warning about a few rogue hunters heading their way.  A particularly nasty bunch that like to play with their prey. Unfortunately, no one could give them a decent description of the group. Mostly because no one that saw them lived long enough to pass their information on.

Which was the cause of Stiles' unending frustration. He was trying to get faces for the pack to put with the reputation. He was with Chris cross referencing known and unstable hunters, checking police reports, and looking at the crime scene photos from the police reports, but he still hadn’t been able to pin these fuckers down. This lead Stiles to believe that they were either very intelligent rogue hunters, or that this was a bigger issue than just a few rogue hunters. Stiles prayed it was the first case.

Regardless, he had been at this for days mostly non-stop and getting nowhere. With a frustrated sigh, Stiles pushed away from his laptop. If he couldn't fix his frustrations, he might as well fix his hunger.

With a huff, Stiles heaved himself out of his chair and stomped down to the kitchen. With an overly dramatic flourish, he throw open the refrigerator door and looked inside to find...nothing. There was a packet of blue cheese left over from take out earlier that week sitting there mocking him, but that was it.

With a groan, Stiles closed the refrigerator and banged his head against it a few times. Looks like he was going grocery shopping. Stiles ran up the stairs, grabbed his keys and wallet, and drove to the store.

The shopping trip actually wasn't too bad. The store was running a lot of sales and there was practically no one there. That probably had something to do with it being 9 o'clock at night, on a Tuesday… but whatever. Stiles was able to run in and get everything quickly. He had even grabbed some "healthy" ice cream that had been on sale.

Of course, it was just one of those weeks where nothing could be simple. As soon as he started his jeep up to head home, he noticed his gas indicator was on E and he really needed to get gas. Stiles couldn't help but groan. Luckily, the gas station was on the way home so he might as well stop and put some gas in his baby.

That had been his first mistake. Well, actually, his first mistake was not grabbing his bat and knives before leaving his house. He really should have known better with rogue hunters on the loose.

His second mistake was not paying attention to his surroundings. He had been so distracted by his thoughts on the rogues that he didn't even notice a group of people sneaking up on him. Too lost in his musings to catch sight of them until it was too late. All he could do was send a distress signal through the pack bond before he blacked out.

When he woke up again, it was to discover that he was tied to a chair and, oddly, shoeless. Though that question was answered after douche number 1 decided to wake him up fully with a fist to the face.

As it turned out, they had burned his shoes to make sure there weren't any tracers, explosives, or weapons in them. Then they had shot, yes actually shot, his phone to bits. And really? That was just unnecessary. It didn't really matter anyway since he was part of the pack. They would be able to sniff him out or use the pack bond to get a general location for him. Seriously, it was like these guys were newbie's.    

They are not newbie's.

As it turned out, the three douches loved to brag. They told him everything. They told him their plans, strategies, the horrifying fact that they were part of a new organization and didn't identify themselves as "weak traditional hunters". Seriously, they did not shut up.

Stiles got it. They had him captured and at their mercy so there was no need for discretion. Except, Stiles wasn't at their mercy. On top of having a spark, as Deaton put it, Stiles was also the son of the freakin Sheriff. It amazed him how everyone always forgot that.

True, he couldn't shoot a gun, or straight-on tackle someone, but his hands had been free since he woke up and there was more than one way to take someone down.

______________________________________________________________________________

Which is how Stiles ended up where he is now. Stumbling around outside, through the woods, in the darkness, barefoot. Still frustrated, still hungry and now cold. And he didn’t dare to touch anything of the hunters after their mocking explanation of all the new things their group was coming up with. Seriously, there had been  talk about ointment that hunters could wear that would affect and weaken werewolves just by being in close proximity. Stiles wasn't risking anything.  

Stiles was just thinking about sending up a sort of flare with his spark, when he heard the sound of twigs snapping and people approaching. Three people to be exact. And they all went running past him before freezing and slowly turning back around.

Stiles just raises an unimpressed eyebrow at them. Inside, he let loose a disappointed sigh. Chris was here which meant him getting a ride out of the woods on an av was out of the question.

"Stiles," Chris says, the first of the three to regain his composure.

"Chris," Stiles replies innocently. Or, well, as innocently as he can manage. Which, obviously, isn't a lot going by the twitch of Derek's eyebrow.

"Stiles!" Scott cries out as he tackles Stiles in a hug.

"We thought you got taken by the hunters," Scott says.

"Oh, I did. They're a few miles north of here. Tied up right next to all their plans and maps. Which means we need to talk, Chris. Because this is not an isolated case. But that can wait till tomorrow because right now I am cold, hungry and I am pretty sure I am bleeding somewhere. Most likely my feet but it might be from my face," Stiles informs a shocked Scott and Chris. Derek is smugly smirking in the background which makes Stiles smile just a bit. Derek is the only one that knows just how capable Stiles is. Because, as much as Stiles loves him, Scott is just too naive and good at heart to see exactly what Stiles can do and Chris wrote him off the first time he laid eyes on him.

Only Derek recognized that Stiles was often holding back. Which is why Stiles only practices and spars with Derek. It has been an interesting few months.

Stiles is pulled from his musing when Derek steps forward, smirk gone, leaving a deep frown in its place, and gently grabs Stiles' chin, tilting his head.

"You got hit," Derek states. Chris and Scott couldn't hear it but Stiles could, the barely surprised rage in Derek's voice.

"I'm fine. Tis only a flesh wound," Stiles jokes as he takes a step back. And, really, what did they expect? That Stiles would get kidnapped and not come back with a few bruises?    

"Now if you all don't mind, I would like to get back to my jeep and head home. I still haven't eaten and I am sure all the ice-cream is ruined by now," Stiles tells the group at large. Chris and Derek roll their eyes at him, which is kinda freaky to watch in all honesty, and Scott just beams at him in response.

______________________________________________________________________________

"Did you come here to gloat?" Stiles asked Derek without even turning his chair.

"Because, if you did, you can crawl right back out that window. I am not in the mood," Stiles informed him curtly.

"I...didn't come to gloat. I came to talk," Derek said after a small hesitation. Well, that was interesting. Stiles turned his chair around so he could face Derek as he raised his eyebrow. Derek let out a snort at the look and kept talking, so it counted as a win for Stiles in his book.

"I've always known you can take care of yourself. That was never my worry. I was concerned that, if it got out you were dating me, you would be targeted. And I couldn't live with that," Derek started. Stiles wanted to cut in, to protest, defend, something, but before he could, Derek raised a hand and shook his head.

"No, you will let me finish. Because I realized something tonight. I realized what you were probably trying to tell me this entire time. That you will always be targeted. Because you are pack. Because you are best friends with Scott. Because you refuse to do the logical and sane thing and leave us to live a normal life. And dating me or not dating me isn't going to change that," Derek paused and Stiles really wanted to jump in but he refrained. He would let Derek say what he needed to say. Derek gave him a small smile. Like he knew Stiles was holding himself back and he appreciated it.

"So, for the first and only time, I will say, ‘You were right Stiles,’ And if you still want to and your father approves, I would like to date you. Of course..." whatever Derek was going to say got cut off. By Stiles. Who could physically not hold back any longer and had launched himself at Derek (thank God for werewolf reflexes) and kissed him senseless.

"Of course I still want to date you big idiot! If I had known all it would have taken to prove my point was getting kidnapped, I would have let it happen..." it was Stiles’ turn to get cut off by an angry growl.

"No," Derek simply stated before kissing him again and, really, how could Stiles argue with that?

Epilogue

"Hey Bob," Anne called out.

"Yeah?" Bob asked, walking into the office of the gas station.

"Do you have any idea what this is about?" Anne asked pointing to the new computer and television set up on the desk with a note on the screen. Bob leaned over Anne's shoulder and read the note aloud.

"Dear Gas Station owners/managers/time travelers/whatever the hell you guys are,

            Welcome to the 21st century! In today's world we now have these really cool things called security cameras. They are really cheap and help prevent illegal activities from happening on your property. I have taken the liberty of, not only, installing twenty  security cameras, but also patching your feed through directly to the local sheriff's office. This way, if anything should happen at your gas station, the police will be notified immediately. I also installed a 'panic button' under the counter of the cashier so, if you notice any suspicious activity happening, you can call the police without notifying anyone in the area.  I highly suggest leaving these gifts up and keeping them running.

Sincerely,

You really don't want to know"

Bob and Anne exchanged a look of both confusion and a little fear.

"Looks like we got new security cameras," Bob said.

**Author's Note:**

> Look I’m back! Sorry about the long wait but between my schedule and my beta’s schedule, well…. posting might be a little infrequent. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! It’s always been my headcanon that Stiles is completely capable of looking out for himself. After all, he is the Sheriff’s son. No way he would let Stiles grow up not knowing how to properly defend himself. 
> 
> As always, praise and glory for my Beta. Who, even in this trying time of life, is finding time to beta my work so I can post it for you guys! She deserves all the awards!
> 
> Hi guys,  
> Beta here. So, our beloved writer and I have been talking and I need some practice work to help me with this annoying english class I am taking at the moment. We have decided to do something fun tonight! Since we both have the night off tonight for the first time in months, we are going to be doing a joint A-Z Sterek fic! We will resume this project immediately after. Hope you guys like it and thanks for reading!!  
> Love,  
> Welcometotheasylummywaywardson


End file.
